Just the way
by Anime Writer2
Summary: What is Yuki to do when his hyperactive lover isnt hyperactive. What is Shuichi to do when his cold lover actually cares? One-shot. YukixShuichi


A little dabble I did over summer break, but never posted until now.

It's Yuki/Shuichi.

Hope you all like it.

Anime Writer2

Just the way 

"What do you want?"

"I'm back"

"I see that"

"Not going to do anything?"

"I have a deadline, talk to me tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"That's all your going to say, no ' Yuki don't be mean!'"

"Why should I?"

"You use to always do that."

"Use to is right"

"... Good night"

"Night"

Once Shuichi closed the office door Yuki stood and walked to it, not having any intension of actually emerging from his present location. ' It's been like this for awhile, but now its just becoming ridiculous.' A sigh escaped his mouth as he thought of how his warm lover was becoming like him, maybe to a point of irreversibility.

Sliding down the door, back leaning against the wall, he stared at his laptop in a state of complete aggravation. "Now I wont get any work done."

Mumbling to himself about stupid non-hyper lover and cursing the fact that he was the sole reason why his due date wouldn't be met, hating his inability to push the fault to another, Yuki decided to accomplish something, even if it meant being a little out of character.

Standing the blond opened the door and exited to face his dulling pink haired brat. " Where are you?" It wasn't said loud but, other than the office, the house let a lot of sound carry so Yuki knew his pitch was adequate. ' Though Shuichi never figured that out, always belly-aching and calling for everything.'

"Bedroom" was the only answer he was given, but it was more then substantial.

Walking to the shut door and opening it almost soundlessly he entered the dark room, with only the lights from the outside city illuminating the area.

Raising an eyebrow he curiously looked over at the peeved boy on the bed, now having an outright conclusion that the boy had gone mad.

"Depressed or something?" seriously not many happy go lucky people sit in a dark room with just their thoughts who aren't going through some kind of mental break down.

"No."

"Doesn't look like that to me" Yuki scowled resting against the doorframe.

"Well what do you know anyways, people could say your depressed, more then me, and be more right!" Shuichi yelled, letting some of the old fire fill his eyes before they reverted back to blank, "But than again you might be happy about that."

"Happy about me being depressed or you?" This time he let a smirk come to his face, knowing the answer and happy by he fact that not everything about his lover had changed, mainly entailing Shuichi's dimwittedness.

"I- well, you or... ah just, don't be such an evil little reincarnation of Hitler." Huffing at his obvious defeat he shot his head in the other direction.

"That's a new one." Pushing off the wall and coming to stand cross armed beside the dresser. "Hitler, are you not sure I was the thing that raised him instead?"

"Your horrible, and that make's no sense." But Yuki saw the slightest smirk on his face. So his hunch was right, all he needed was to have a conversation and all would be back to normal.

"No? Maybe if you think about it some more it will, or."

"Or get it out of you during sex?" There it was, that glint that made Yuki's knee's quiver in anticipation, desire and joy.

"Why don't you come and see?" Yuki said bending forward to smell the sweet scent of lilac and mild strawberry.

"You think it would be worth it? I mean I'd have to do the actual act just to maybe get an answer and you have all that work." Yuki just looked into his eyes for a second then started to walk to the door.

"Fine I'll do my work if you don't want me around I'll go drop dead, or better yet why don't you." But there was no harshness to his words, just a knowing that using this trump card always worked. ' 3, 2, 1'

"Yuki! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wanna be with you, Yuki don't be mean!" With that said Yuki turned on a dime and had the pink haired genki in his arms.

"I knew you were going to say it at some point, next time don't be such a grump. There's only room for one in this house."

"What if I wanna be?"

A glare was given as his answer.

"Never mind, bad idea."

"Very." Taking over the lips in a chaste kiss, guiding them both back to stretch atop the smooth sheets. "You're not me, and if you were I'd be very displeased." Yuki bent his neck, the key for his lover to take over. Within a second Yuki's skin had small bite marks and hickies seemed to be forming. "I don't want you any other way."

Just then Shuichi pulled away, tears in his eyes. "Yuki wants me just the way I am! JUST THE WAY I AM!!!!" Jumping out of bed the energized and somewhat eligible for the institution boy ran to the balcony. " YUKI WANTS ME TO STAY ME! IN YOUR FACE!" He screamed to the world, and was also hundreds of feet up while standing on the railing.

"Get DOWN from there you idiot! What are you suicidal too?" Yuki screamed getting the attention of said 'suicidal'.

"What do you mean Yu..." looking down his face went pale. "AHHHHHHH." With that he bolted to hang onto the bar, legs and arms wrapped around it.

"Just get back onto the deck." Yuki warned, freaked that his lover would still be on the railing, though with a killer grip, instead of coming straight down.

A sobbing Shuichi could be seen, shaking his head left to right. "To hi-high Yuki, sa-s-save me!"

Yuki walked over to the hysteric body and tried to pull him off but he was latched on to tight. "Let go."

"Can't, fall."

"You were standing up there before, just let go."

"Yuki wants me dead! He wants me as I am but dead." More sob's escaped the fragile body, "Maybe I should just let go and grant the wish!"

By this point Yuki felt frazzled and looking at his lover with the all so usually: are you crazy, what are you talking about: Plastered on his face. "You need to be put into a mental institute, you know that! I'm saying let go so you can come into my arms."

With a blinding light and pink flash Yuki was on his back, arms wrapped around him. " Yuki wants ME in his arms!"

Stunned but happy to have his little hypochondriac back on steady ground he carried him to their bedroom ones again. "You might seriously need some sort ofevaluation done on you, or at least something for your mood swings."

"Just the way I am!" Shuichi pouted.

"What?" Yuki was puzzled.

"You said you wanted me just the way I am."

"Well yeah, but how is you being squished on the side of the rode just the way you are idiot?" The blond inquired.

"Not I guess." Shuichi said, cutely tilting his head to the side.

"Exactly, be as crazy as you want to be as long as its on safe ground, away from cars, and mostly anywhere else that you wont get hurt doing so."

"Deal, as long as you spend more time with me like this every now and then." Shuichi spat out, looking down hopefully.

"I think I could manage that." Yuki smiled letting his nose nuzzle into the soft hair. "If after that time we can do what lovers do best and make love." A soft chuckle was heard from beneath him. "Wha?"

"Corny."

Shaking it off he pulled him closer. "I am a romance novelist."

"With no real romantic side." Shuichi finished, "Just the way I like him."

The rest that night cannot be shown on , but we all know what's going to happen.


End file.
